


詹捡到了老男人

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: 1934年的夏天，十七岁的詹姆斯在家门口捡到了一个老男人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 73





	詹捡到了老男人

**Author's Note:**

> 狮詹，双性，OOC，成人级，有明显双性（xxx）器官描写，没有逻辑，流水账，务必慎入。

你期待的人若五点来，那么你到一点便开始坐立难安。

詹姆斯在他狭小破旧的卧室里正坐立难安着，这不是他的家，是他在外面和别人一起合租的公寓，房东把原来标准的一室一厅拆成两个，用以租出双份钱，所以加上床，沙发和衣柜，房间里几乎就没下脚的空，站不了人。这带街区的房屋质量不好，墙体是砂石的材质，隔音很差，不是他自己家那种厚实的混凝土板，外面垒着红砖，爬满爬墙虎，标标准准的两层洋房。但他不可能叫老男人到他家里去，恰好今夜舍友医院轮值夜班，他抓住机会，叮嘱老男人完成自己的事就过来。

詹姆斯之所以做出这个决定，是因为他已经十七岁了，还没有和别人上过床，其实过去两年有不少女孩子都明示暗示愿与他春风一度，但他统统拒绝了，以一种不会伤她们的心、反而会让她们觉得荣幸的方式，他不是不喜欢女孩，他喜欢女孩飘悠悠的笑声，跑起来像风一样的轻盈，但他实在不想和她们任何一个上床，如果真的要和人上床，他宁愿是老男人，反正他的好朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯一辈子都不会和他上床的。但他时至今日也想不明白，他和老男人上床，有没有故意气史蒂夫的成分在。

他仔仔细细地洗过澡，洗好头发，被套枕套是他新换的，有淡淡的肥皂香气，他向来爱干净，他想今夜过后他八成要重新都洗一遍，但他还是希望做那事的时候，可以躺在洁白如新的床单上，这是必须为之的洁癖。

天色渐渐暗下去，他知道老男人还要有一段时间才能来。于是他站起身，窗外渐渐起了风沙，已经雾蒙蒙看不清楚，布鲁克林夏日的常见天气，让他一个鬼影也见不着，于是他把房间的窗帘拉紧。走到房间的镜子前，像剥洋葱那样将身上的衣服一件件脱下来，他在镜子里看到一个腰腹平坦，双腿笔直纤细的少年，浑身皮肤洁白无瑕，如新长出绒毛的小白羊羔一样纯洁无辜，詹姆斯对自己的身体非常欣赏，又怕自己就是只待宰的小羊，其实他并没打算和老男人真的做到最后一步，但真的到最后一步了，他兴许也不会拒绝，只要确保灯是关的、大家都两眼一摸黑什么也不知道。在内心深处他是不想要最后一步的，他虽然喜欢老男人，喜欢老男人看向他时那种虔诚的、迷恋的眼神，每每都有一种刺激传到心底来。他的前半生还没有过这种经历。他在任何爱情电影里也没有看过这种眼神。可不管怎样，他都不准备和老男人分享詹姆斯巴恩斯的秘密。

他和老男人认识的时机很偶然，事情的经过是这样的：那天是周四，詹姆斯从工厂做完工回家，发现一个衣衫褴褛、长着络腮胡子的男人晕倒在了自家的院子门口，男人的穿着很奇怪，不像那些考究的证券经纪人，也不像用推车捡垃圾的破落户，更不是偷渡的外国人，詹姆斯不知道这个人为什么会跑到他的门口来，当时他面临如下几个选择，一，将这个可疑分子直接扭送到警察局，但这意味着他要一肩扛起这个小山一样的男人，走到四个街区外的警局；二，叫邻居的大人来，让他们来认一认这无赖是谁，但后来他决定还是推开自家院子的木篱笆门，把男人一步步拖进郁郁葱葱的天堂树的阴影下面。

此举动很有风险，因为男人可能随时死在他的院子里，为了防止他死，詹姆斯进屋倒了杯水，灌到他嘴里，之后，他就坐在旁边的阳光下，观察男人的反应，要是男人忽然两眼一翻、呈现出要死的迹象，那他就会立刻把他铲出去。詹姆斯等待的时候，穿着露臂赤腿的短衣短裤，皮肤在太阳下白得发亮，眼珠和头顶树叶一样是充满了生机的绿，转来转去。

男人居然醒了，他咳嗽了几声， 慢慢睁开的眼睛打量着四周，直到看到詹姆斯，他突然有了反应，干裂的、沾满灰尘的嘴唇一直颤抖，他不知道自己金发蓬乱，形容憔悴，两眼乌青，胡子都缠在一起，模样又老又丑，詹姆斯后退两大步到安全距离才小心地问：“老男人，你是谁？”

老男人张了好几次嘴也没能说出话，但眼睛一直盯在詹姆斯身上，看得他发毛，最后他平静下来，说，我叫xxx·xxx。

那是一个过耳即忘的名字， 并不配他本人，詹姆斯仍继续叫他老男人。他说，他原本住在蒙特罗斯大街43号，后来发生了很多变故，他长途跋涉了很久才来到这里。

詹姆斯不信，他的好朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯就住在蒙特罗斯大街42号，离这里一点都不远。但他还是勉强接受了，因为很怪异的，老男人长得非常像史蒂夫罗杰斯，就算他的身板比三个史蒂夫罗杰斯还厚。詹姆斯此生见过的最强壮的男人是卖面包的德鲁师傅，有一米九高，胳膊因为常年和面粗壮不已，但连他也没有老男人身上的力量感，也许总叫老男人并不公平，因为他那天洗完脸出来，詹姆斯就发现他并不老，除去高大健壮，他相貌粗野，眼神超然，嘴唇性感，˙这些只给人野性的、而非颓老的印象。

在老男人的主导下，他们开始了一些不咸不淡的来往，尽管他觉得这人来历不明，又对自己有奇怪的执着。布鲁克林夏天的白天非常长，也非常宁静，宁静的几乎让人忘记时间还在流逝这回事。然而到了周末，还是会有各种热闹的活动，布鲁克林是整个纽约的穷人区，各种肤色移民的集聚地，也有小部分的有钱人家，可惜那个时候，无论贫富，大家的日子都不太好过。

詹姆斯自以为很聪明，他从第一次就看出老男人看他的眼神不一般，老男人是个基佬，想和他上床。

詹姆斯时常和老男人一起出去玩，无非想证明老男人渴望他，他最好的朋友史蒂夫去了堪萨斯的姨妈家，詹姆斯的生活就一下空出来了，除了上学，打工，便是和老男人出去，去公园，看日场演出，还去哈德逊河游泳。

哈德逊有好多河道都适合游泳，他常去的那个在一处约十米高的悬崖边，河边上长满及腰深的青草，夏天的河水碧蓝碧蓝，他站在草丛里脱衣服，暖和的风从四面八方吹来，吹的他每一处肌肤都颤动，他感到自己的欲望也跟着发散在空气里，所以故意没有避着对方，老男人看到他的体征，还不动声色。但詹姆斯看到老男人的裤裆凸起来。詹姆斯心里想笑，想着看你怎么装清心寡欲、大义凛然。之后纵身从悬崖边跳下，跃入蓝得透明的河水。

其实史蒂夫当时在想的不是这回事，那反应纯粹来自生理而非心理，这一点上他是万分无辜的，他当时实际在想，以前自己没有和巴基一起游过泳，连坐云霄飞车都要了他半条命，万万没有那个肺活量可以下水的，可他记得陪巴基来过这里几次，巴基游完看他在岸上干坐无聊，就再也不叫他来了。

他的第一次游泳发生在血清注射结束十分钟之后，他跳进冰冷的江水里，在极短暂的本能惊惧后无师自通，一下游得比九头蛇间谍的潜艇还快，虽然他当时一门心思抓住他为厄斯金博士报仇，但当间谍自尽，所有路过的人用赞叹仰慕的眼神看着他，他茫然地打量自己粗壮有力、挂满水珠的双臂时，才反应过来实验真的成功了，他不止会闭气游泳，任何运动应该都不在话下。注射血清的痛感犹在，但那是一种快活的痛，荣耀的痛，美梦成真的痛，那痛给他换来了今后的所有高光与爱慕，而他看着眼前的巴基在河里快活地游着，姿态优美，却想起他被注射血清时一定也有类似的痛，可是那是屈辱的、绝望的痛，给他此生带去绵绵不绝的阴冷和冬天。

詹姆斯游了几个来回，嘴唇已从红色冻成紫色，但他仍笑嘻嘻的，史蒂夫知道就算是初春，巴基也会毫不犹疑地一头扎下冰冷的哈德逊河，任何事也没法阻止他，他会在水里沉几秒钟，然后水花迸溅地钻出来，蓝天在他头顶无边无际绵延开去，和所有周围的景物定格。十七岁的巴基是一个热烈的奇迹，长夏的宠儿，还有一点点疯狂的潜质。

史蒂夫也跳下去，在碧蓝的水里追逐他，脸上、手臂和胸膛上的毛发在水里浮动，但始终保持着一点绅士的距离。

詹姆斯撑着河堤，爬上来，全身都湿透了，曲线毕露。史蒂夫又有了生理反应。他们并肩坐在河堤，巴基已不再冷，享受着热乎乎的阳光，身上散发出温暖的气息和酸涩的冷香，令他觉得伤感又性感。

詹姆斯直白地问，你是不是想和我睡觉？

为什么你会这样觉得？

因为我很漂亮。

史蒂夫坦白地回答，我的确想跟你睡觉，但我不能。你才十七岁。

十七岁的人经常和别人睡觉。

是的，和他们一样年纪的人。我会伤害你。

你怎么知道我不想被伤害？

这不是你想不想，而是我能不能，不管你相不相信，世界上我最想保护的人就是你。为了这个，我可以和一切作对。

詹姆斯说呸，我才不信呢，然而老男人伤感的蓝眼睛望着他，那眼神里有重量，还有更多他现在还不能理解的悲厚情绪，有整个寒冬。詹姆斯渐渐地笑不出来。

不过他得承认，他那会被老男人莫名其妙的真挚告白弄的有些慌乱，但他心里不肯屈服，于是翻过身，用一丝不挂的后背面对他。

后来，当老男人在烈日下的玉米地赤裸着上身从后面干他的时候，他才明白那番伤不伤害的讲话纯属放屁。

他们等风吹干身体，詹姆斯便要回家，史蒂夫起来老老实实沿着河道跟他回家，他们在无人经过的河边草丛赤身躺了一下午，他连伸手摸都没摸一下，回去可以当成功绩炫耀给巴基，巴基通常会将他按在胸前，抱抱他的脑袋，像哄小狗。

快到家的时候，他们看见路口围了一堆人，走近一看。原来一个生意破产的证券商跳了楼，警察还没赶到，浆状物溅了一地。据说刚着地的时候，还在地上挣扎了一会，才气绝。

经济萧条之后，许多股票一落千丈，跳楼已不再是什么新鲜事，看客脸上带着麻木的干涩同情。

一帮孩子推着小车从一旁路过，也来凑热闹，车上堆放着捡来的瓶瓶罐罐，废铁，和带锡纸的烟盒。几乎每个布鲁克林小孩都有在回收站和大街上捡垃圾的经历。他们惊讶一番，嬉笑着离开了，惊起一群垂涎尸体的乌鸦。

詹姆斯为这灰败的景象伤感，但他依然乐观，眼神很亮，对老男人说他相信一切都好起来，史蒂夫实在不忍心告诉他近在咫尺的另一场战争，一亿多士兵被牺牲，当时全世界也只有二十多亿人，那时候人命真的只变成了白纸上冷冰冰的数字，一亿里还有两个他们。这场战争以人类鼓捣出足以毁灭地球的核弹宣告结束，同样造就了他们和他们漫长的分离。

=

詹姆斯躺在他的木板床上紧张地等老男人，身上渗出一层层的汗，他幻想和老男人亲密的各种场景，他不想和他接吻，因为他觉得接吻的话，男人的胡子会搔到他的下巴和脖子的敏感地带，再说，接吻是给爱人的，他不爱老男人。

但史蒂夫从量子隧道出来，已经困的头昏眼花，他真的不该逗留那么久，最后修正时间线的时候，巴基会忘记这一切，忘记这个奇怪的老男人，可他对这个时代，对布鲁克林的老房子永远有一种放不下的割舍，那是一种乡愁，这个时代有他最初的巴基，这个巴基和任何时候都不一样，他是树梢上一颗青涩的果实，一截夏天的影子。

詹姆斯给他开门，他站着都要睡着，还是强撑着眼皮说，嗨，巴基你好。詹姆斯见他浑身污迹，也是吃惊，以为他又惹了什么麻烦，他想让史蒂夫先洗个澡，但热水不供应了，只好勒令他刷牙，洗脸，史蒂夫不知用什么意志完成的，整个过程都云里雾里，糊里糊涂，差点把满嘴泡沫咽下去。

他躺到詹姆斯整理好的床上，詹姆斯心想床单上八成留下了个灰扑扑的屁股印，但还是坐到老男人身边，老男人嘟囔，巴基，我先休息一下，一秒后鼾声如雷，整个仿佛泥地里出来的人瘫在他干净无暇的床上，詹姆斯目瞪口呆，继而暴跳如雷。

好呀，那我就先搞你好了！詹姆斯把他靴子脱下来，扔的远远的，然后骑到他身上，解他的裤腰带，他看到男人的衣服原是红白蓝三色，腹肌的地方红白相间的条纹，但因为太脏，所以统统变成了黑色，这设计真的太蠢了，布料倒是他没见过的材质，非常有弹性。詹姆斯冰凉的小手从衣服下摆伸进去，轻轻落在老男人两片胸膛上，他惊叫出声，手心像过了电，于是再三地摸，摸了够本，接下来他把手伸进老男人裤子里，他手指缠到一堆乱糟糟的毛发，有些脸红，再往下，他摸到了一根粗壮的柱子，确认之后，他吓得把手抽出来，乖乖，这玩意是真实存在的吗，这哪是老二，根本就是杀人凶器！

史蒂夫在他摸到那家伙时就醒了，又或者还没醒，他只看到巴基通红的脸，凭借本能反应，翻身就将詹姆斯掀到床上，开始爱抚他，其动作之熟练、双手之灵活，极大超越了詹姆斯的想象，他很快就呼吸急促，心痒如麻，快感像潮水一样涌起。

他将詹姆斯半抱起来，问他想要怎么来，詹姆斯四肢缠在他身上，像一只树袋熊，老男人的右手已目标明确地朝他两腿间不该存在的小缝探去。

在意识到老男人在碰哪里时，詹姆斯忽然猛烈地挣扎，重重推开他，劈头盖脸大骂道，滚出去！

史蒂夫这下非常愕然，才真的清醒，没有料到詹姆斯如此的反应，而他已经套上衣服，抱起自己背对他坐在床角了。詹姆斯没想到，原来老男人对他的秘密早已一清二楚，他是不男不女的怪物。

他听到老男人关上门离开的声音，那一时间，詹姆斯突然对一切都非常绝望，窗外漆黑，这偌大的天地，无人可以理解他，他感到万分孤独和荒唐。后来他听见屋顶不停漏水的声音，就打着手电筒出门，潮湿的墙面爬满青苔，这栋老建筑显得阴气森森，他过了一个拐角，见老男人正窝在那里，对着一个发光的东西念叨。

他不禁怒从心头起，狠狠捡起一块石头扔过去。

老男人回头，无奈地说，巴基……

但那又不像在对他说话，詹姆斯不知道另一个人在哪，幽灵吗。老男人接着摁了手腕上的东西一下，空气里原先嘶嘶的声音消失了，一切重归寂静。

老男人先发话，跟我走。詹姆斯鬼使神差地跟上了。

他们在静默的街道里行走，起了很大的雾，连月光都透不进来，他们走了很久，路灯忽明忽暗，詹姆斯无端想起那天被乌鸦蚕食的脑浆，想起在大街上打卷的支票，和自己越来越少的工资，史蒂夫罗杰斯的肺炎诊断证明，他开始害怕，一切会变好吗，会好起来吗，四野茫茫，夜风无声无息地吹，天地间尽是悲惨的气氛，好像世间就只剩下他们两个，詹姆斯想他们都会渐渐变成烈日下行走的尸体，可周围冰冷的雾才是真实的世界，跑进了他的每一寸毛孔。

詹姆斯不知道为什么他会跟老男人走这么远，他已经看不到回家的方向了。

你要怎样了我吗？他问。

老男人握紧他的手，我不会对你做任何事，除非你让我。

他们也不知道走到了哪里，大概是山野上的一片空地，因为詹姆斯嗅到了树林的香气。不少星星升起来，老男人在他耳边喃喃咒语，这世界就是一个永不结束的冬天，但我们不能沉睡在冬天里，我们要冲破这严寒，到哪里我都不会倒下的，怒吼，死亡，自由，统统变成灰屑从天上撒下来。我不会放下理想，也绝不会放开你……

詹姆斯心里一动，忽然脱口而出，史蒂夫……

老男人捧起他的腿，吻他脚心，一路吻上来，用行动膜拜他丑陋畸形的身体。詹姆斯闷哼，紧抓着身下的草地，躺着不动，可他心里汹涌澎湃，最后心一横说，老男人，我还是想要你。

詹姆斯不久后回忆，他亲眼看到那凶器，还是快被吓晕过去，那种感觉真的活像把自己生生劈开。

后来晚上他常偷溜出去和老男人做爱，他们常在山间人迹罕至的草地上做，可以不必担心被人发现，老男人说这个叫深入交流、时空碰撞，老男人与他深入交流时，废话很多，詹姆斯不喜欢，他觉得那很婆婆妈妈，除了这个之外，老男人实在无可挑剔，最重要的是无论怎样做态度都一丝不苟，令他觉得被尊重。所有老男人擅长的姿势里，他喜欢侧着身子那种，他看不到老男人却觉得无比贴近，他们侧着身子搞时一般都已经尝过了其他姿势，所以动作起来不急不缓，带着一种悠闲享受的调子，让詹姆斯觉得走在云彩里，有时他觉得自己就是天地间漂浮不定的云。

今天他们的深入交流发生在老男人的房间里，月亮惨白的光照进来，照亮他眼角的水光，老男人站着抱着他，下身缓慢地动着，低声问，巴基，你今天怎么了？

詹姆斯发现老男人意乱情迷的时候就喜欢叫他巴基，那是他的小名，只有亲近的人可以叫，就算他和老男人上了很多次床，也不算多么亲近的人，于是他烦躁地说，别叫我巴基。

好吧，我不叫你巴基，他好像咕哝了什么，类似于一辈子，不习惯之类的，才问，詹姆斯，怎么了？

他上半身躺在床上，腿圈着老男人的腰，我把你的事情告诉史蒂夫了。

他最好的朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯知道了他和别人在一起，却也不伤心，但他有什么必要伤心，要求朋友为自己的快乐伤心，这未免也不符合逻辑。他说不了自己，就更愤怒，

老男人说，哦，别理他，那小子不开窍，等他开窍，还要等七十年！

我恨不得他现在扒着窗子在看，就能好好看清楚他没有珍惜过的是什么。

詹姆斯突然非常激动，雷区被触碰了，他推开老男人，你放屁，史蒂夫罗杰斯是最好的，你给他倒垃圾都不配，你您，你比他的脚趾头还丑！

老男人也不说话了，詹姆斯气哄哄地穿上衣服走了，他没拦着，枕着双手睡下了。

第二天詹姆斯上门来找他，支支吾吾的，最后小声和他道歉，说他不该那样讲。

老男人笑了笑，说进来吧。

于是史蒂夫罗杰斯陪詹姆斯一起，客观分析史蒂夫罗杰斯的性格特点。

你得承认他确实不够好，比方说，你来说一说他做过的混事。

嗯，史蒂薇小学时曾经得罪了校长，因为他用粉笔在校长办公室门口写，种族歧视的猪！后来校长派人去抓他，他跑到屋顶上，没人能攆地下来，后来他搞来强力泻药，故意掺在校长的饭盒里……

你看，我说他是浑小子吧。

詹姆斯继续说，史蒂夫罗杰斯还喜欢真正的女孩子，他喜欢安·谢丽丹。

史蒂夫怔住了，他对这个名字全无印象。

他说那是史蒂夫屋里海报上的人，烫着精致的棕色卷发，涂着红红的唇膏，凌厉的眼神有一点点像他以后的crush，佩吉·卡特。但史蒂夫想起来那张海报是他在大街上随便捡来糊墙的，他薄薄的木板墙因为年久裂了好几个大缝，扭扭曲曲的很难看，他没钱换新木板，更不想让自己的好朋友巴基巴恩斯看到，于是那天他两手插兜走在路上，一张挺厚的纸被风糊到了脸上，他就把它仔细卷起来，回去贴到了墙上。

结果巴基看见了，就认定他喜欢这个类型的女孩，猜他天天对着安·谢丽丹打手枪。后来在佩吉卡特穿着红裙子高跟鞋告诉他今天要开会，留下一股香味离开的时候，巴基还对红着脸呆头鹅一样的史蒂夫打趣，那是你的安·谢丽丹了，哈？

老男人说，巴基，你比安·谢丽丹、玛丽莲梦露和奥黛丽赫本加起来都要好。

夏天的末尾，詹姆斯突然很好奇老男人平时都在做什么，他经不起软磨硬泡，答应带他去看看。他们颠簸许久，最后乘夜色坐上一辆阴暗货车，车里还有两排人，青壮年和儿童为主，詹姆斯问，我们在哪，老男人答，墨西哥。

接着，他用当地语言告诉这些人，走私他们的人不是把他们送到美国工作，他们是九头蛇，是秘密恐怖组织，要把他们带去实验室当小白鼠。两个保镖站出来，史蒂夫用一根小指就解决了。

他敲敲驾驶室和货仓的隔板，说这里后面不小心死了两个人，司机立刻停下，弃车跑路，被老男人从后面用盾牌打晕。这一车墨西哥俘虏千恩万谢地离开，第一次见识这种场面的詹姆斯觉得灵魂受到洗礼，立刻非常有深入交流的冲动，他拉老男人上车，两手两脚一起攀到他的身体上，像在使劲爬一棵树，老男人说别闹，我们没有带措施，詹姆斯一甩背包，甩出一大堆超大号的保险套。

他们一开始就在卡车后厢交流，那个九头蛇司机被史蒂夫绑了手脚、塞住嘴扔在前座，詹姆斯兴致勃勃，一边帮他带上湿淋淋的橡胶膜，你还干过什么这样的事？

史蒂夫硬着头皮，有一艘隐形的航空母舰，纽约上空的外星军队……

套第二个的时候，史蒂夫说到了神盾局被九头蛇渗透的故事，出于私心这个故事他讲的很细，一直讲到戴第四个避孕套，然后是东欧，我们让整个城市飞上天……詹姆斯听到这终于咯咯笑出声，这些故事听上去都像老男人即兴编的，但他还是很在状态，九头蛇间谍被他们吵醒，疯狂地踹隔板，也许他对史蒂夫故事里对九头蛇的过分抹黑而不满。他说到注册法案的时候第六个避孕套才寿终正寝，詹姆斯浑身的皮肤紧绷，脸色酡红，不停用脚后跟踹他，催促他不要停，继续讲故事。一夜下来，史蒂夫边讲边干，口干舌燥，还被前面的九头蛇打断多次，体验非常之差劲。

白天，他们摸到了路旁边的玉米田里，在青天白日下干那事，让詹姆斯有格外的满足和兴奋，完事之后，他用史蒂夫的外套盖住脸，在地头躺着，一下就睡着了。他衬衫敞开，史蒂夫进去摸了两把，弧度浑圆，但是很软，像乳酪一样，一用力捏就要化掉。他把扣子一颗颗解开，在明晃的日光下打量他的身体，这才觉出詹姆斯和巴基的不同来，他时常觉得巴基有些超出俗世的空灵的美，而詹姆斯则是属于人间烟火的精灵，一杯熏香的美酒，啊，所以他闻起来才那么像酸酸甜甜的果子，夏日的冷香气。

双性人的体征非常明显，史蒂夫眼里，他的巴基除了模样顶好、性格温柔，还有世界上最美的一对乳房，呈半球状，饱满挺翘，乳头大小刚好，握在手里硬而有弹性，他常常花一个下午以顶礼膜拜而兴致盎然的心情抚摸他的奶子，草原炎热的阳光好像细碎的金片，铺洒在他胸前，巴基心情好的时候会枕着双臂，被摸到呼吸急促，脸颊泛红，甚至提前高潮一次，不在状态的时候则会抬脚踹他，去你的史蒂夫罗杰斯，我又不是母牛，不需要按摩出奶！

每次他这样踹完，都会被性欲勃发的史蒂夫干上好多回，正面反面侧面都有。

于是他天真以为詹姆斯也天然有这样一对宝贝，顺着领口把手伸进去，才发现大大的不一样，摸上去又软又细又滑，像块熟透的咸乳酪，乳头还非常小，和巴基那种结实硬挺的完全不同，他是什么时候有的这番变化？

他时候心里有点吃醋，可这醋意又无对象可宣，除非是时间和生命本身，他一颗颗解开詹姆斯布衬衣的扣子，看着他被太阳晒得发红的皮肤，忽然低头，吻他在心口，詹姆斯其实醒着，那一瞬间他紧绷身体，老男人的胡子扎的他胸口痛，可他觉得胸腔缓缓流过一股柔情，浑身瘫软下去，差一点就爱上这个老男人了，可老男人的眼泪随即噼里啪啦掉下来，砸在他的剑突上凹陷下去的皮肤，并积成一汪小水洼。

那个夏天，他很多很多次差点爱上老男人，这是最近的一次。

后来巴基告诉他，他没有完全忘记史蒂夫利用皮姆粒子回到过去的事，时间和记忆是很神奇的，虽然他的记忆被修正，但还是有一些留了下来，像橡皮擦擦掉本子之后留下的痕迹，他记得躺在太阳晒熟的土地上，史蒂夫低下头，圣洁地吻他这一次，为这巴基原谅了他以权谋私、跑去不要脸地勾引过去自己的行为。


End file.
